What The Future Holds
by Laxa
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have become distant. One is oblivious to the feelings of those that surround him while the other is desperatly trying to deny the undeniable. They are both being controlled by the matters of the heart which has caused them to drift apart. What should happen to help regain the bond that they once shared? HikaKao.


_**Hello everyone^^ This is my first fanfiction so I would be grateful if you can point out the mistakes I have made. Since I am using my phone to write this story (sooo not gonna risk someone discovering my not so innocent writings e.e) there might be a mistake some where . I did check for spelling errors and stuff though :I **_

_**The story is based on both the manga and anime version of Ouran High School Host Club, though its based more on the events that occured in the manga. For those who have not read it yet, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Ok then, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club =3=**_

Prologue

At first there was the world of 'us'. A world where only we, Hikaru and Kaoru, mattered. We were the King and the Queen. The subjects. Everything. It was a world were only we existed. It was a world where we knew each other like the back of our hands. A world where our feelings were protected and our fears kept at bay. A world where we only needed each other.

Then came the Host Club, invading and seizing hold of our world, making itself a part of our daily life. With the Host Club we gained a family of sorts. Tamaki as the self appointed King and father, Kyouya as the Demon Queen and reluctant mother, and then the two elder brother figures of Hunny and Mori.

The invasion of the Host Club ensured our world opening up to another addition. An addition which managed to rock our world and tilting it off balance. Made our feelings go haywire and our fears known. The appearance of one Fujiouka Haruhi was the final event that managed to successfully destroy the delicate world of 'us'.

Looking down at the courtyard below, Kaoru began to observe the interactions that were going on. Students can be seen scattered here and there, talking and laughing, overally trying to enjoy their last two weeks at Ouran. The thoughts of the upcoming graduation caused Kaoru's mood to dampen, the knowledge that he would soon be leaving Ouran and its memories behind not sitting well with him.

Letting out a barely audible sigh, Kaoru proceeded to stare out the window aimlessly until the familiar ash coloured hair of his twin appeared next to a red headed girl. The sight of his twin brother laughing and enjoying the company of another hurt, but it has become a normal everyday occurrence for Kaoru.

Ever since Haruhi turned down Hikaru after he confessed and started to go out with Tamaki, Hikaru changed. Hunny and Mori were expecting Hikaru to go to the familiar comfort that only Kaoru can provide but in the end they were all disappointed.

Instead of confiding in his brother, Hikaru chose to indulge in the mindless pleasures provided by random girls in school and the models found in his mother's buisness. The sight of Hikaru bringing home a different girl almost every night has become the norm for Kaoru.

They way things had turned out managed to cause a rift between the once close brothers. A rift that slowly and gradually turned into a gaping abyss as neither one of them made a move to fix what went wrong. The change in Hikaru's attitude and behaviour caused a number of other changes to happen. Where they once shared a bed, they now slept in different rooms to accommodate Hikaru's nightly ventures. They started to talk less, the time they spent together started to decrease and the strong bond they once shared started to dissolved until they were like strangers living under the same roof.

Kaoru knew that part of this was his fault. Shortly after they became second years in Ouran High, he started to discover his not so brotherly feelings for Hikaru. The feelings grew within they years spent in Ouran and the fear that his feelings might one day come out in the open took hold of Kaoru. He unintentionally started to spend less time with Hikaru, who too had started to distance himself from Kaoru.

Sparing one last glance at the laughing Hikaru, Kaoru walked out of the empty classroom he had been in. Club activities had finished over an hour ago and Kaoru had not been in the mood to go home alone. Now that he felt like going home, he called up his chauffeur to come pick him up. Walking down the empty hallways, he wondered if his mother had come back from her buisness trip to France. Having someone who was family and not the hired help to be waiting for him back at home was a rare luxury nowadays.

As soon as Kaoru arrived home he went to check whether he got any mail. Seeing the pile of envelopes in his personal mail box, he decided to look through them after taking a shower. Seeing only a few maids on his way up to his room and no sign of his mother or his father, Kaoru let a wry smirk graze his lips, knowing it was too much to expect these days.

Entering his room, he let his eyes sweep across the room. It looked barely lived in and Kaoru was not too keen on decorating the room for he knew it was just a temporary haven for him. Ever since his relationship with Hikaru hit rock bottom, Kaoru was the one who made the decision to move out. That was almost 5 months ago and he still felt strange knowing that Hikaru's usually bright face would not be seen in it.

Throwing both his school bag and the pile of letters on the bed, Kaoru stripped off his uniform before stepping into the adjoining bathroom. As he stood under the shower head, he began thinking about what he had decided to do. Thinking of how his actions are going to affect him and the people around him. How it was going to effect Hikaru. Rubbing at his temples he decided to stop thinking about it, the uncomfortable pangs of an already forming migraine making him frown.

After finishing his shower and getting dressed, Kaoru started to rifle through his mail when one particular letter caught his eye. Trembling fingers opened the letter and with a heavy heart, he read through it. Kaoru found himself staring blankly at the letter after re-reading it a few times. With a resigned look on his face, he let the letter slip through his fingers before he collapsed on the bed, burying himself in the pillows in an effort to escape from reality.

_'I'm sorry Hikaru. There is no going back for me now'_

_**It is short, I know. Since its only the prologue, I did not want to make it any longer. Any longer and I would have ruined the mystery aura thingy...I was going for xD **_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this^^ Reviews and criticism are very much appreciated and welcome.**_


End file.
